Let's Find Out
by vintageromance
Summary: Set after the last episode Burn Out. Is Grissom and Sara’s relationship faltering? Maybe it’s falling apart. And maybe Grissom isn’t what Sara needs. Let’s find out. SaraGreg


**Name:** Let's Find Out

**Shipping: **Sandles

**Description: **Set after the last episode (Burn Out). Is Grissom and Sara's relationship faltering? Maybe it's falling apart. And maybe Grissom isn't what Sara needs. Let's find out.

* * *

Sara knocked lightly on the door; the white shades were drawn and it was shady inside with the lights off. It had just calmed down in the Crime Lab and Sara was searching for Grissom. They were going back to her apartment together tonight, have dinner and celebrate the closing of another tough case. She was making dinner especially for him, homemade; obviously meaning it was a big deal. But she searched the lab and there was no sign of her lover, yet as she entered the parking lot his car was clearly still there.

Sara knocked again, peering into the dark room. Grissom lay on the couch inside sound asleep. She opened the door slowly, and closed it quietly trying not to wake the sleeping Grissom. This case was evidently hard on him, which worried Sara to some extent. He had always told her to take breaks, do something, and try her up most best to keep from burning out; and the last year and a half she was doing really well. But Grissom on the other hand seemed overly emotional, especially on this last case. She thought that the return on the one missing boy would bring him some closer, and maybe it had, maybe he was just tired and needed rest. But his migraines and short temper kept Sara concerned.

She approached the couch and sat on the edge, stroking his pepper colored hair gently, "Grissom, wake up." His eyes twitched and he slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times adjusting his vision to the little amount of light in the room. His gaze finally rested on Sara. "I'll drive you." She whispered.

Grissom groaned and shut his eyes tightly, raising his arms to his head and rubbing his face, which was cold, and sweaty. Sara moved her hand away from his hair. "Maybe we shouldn't tonight?"

"I think tonight would be a bad idea." He said sounding groggy. His voice was rough sounding, and almost annoyed. "I don't think this weekend is good either." Sara stood up, with a slight heart broken feeling inside.

"Oh… Well I should head home, it's late." She sighed and bent over, kissing his forehead lightly. "Get better." He didn't answer as she left the room quietly. She walked down the hallway, making her way to the parking lot. Sara was slightly guilty for feeling the way she did. She felt as if Grissom should have come over anyway. Almost a self-centered emotion. It was almost like she needed him sometimes, and couldn't be without him. The last few weeks Grissom was almost avoiding her, he seemed distracted, too involved with work. Like his desire for Sara was fading. And Grissom was the only thing she was holding onto, except for her best friend—

"Hey Sar!" Greg said cutting in front of her, "Leaving late?" He sounded exhausted but flashed his classic smile anyway.

"Yeah, I had some paperwork to catch up on," She lied, curling her lips faintly.

"Well don't you sound enthusiastic?" Greg said sarcastically.

"Yeah well…" She trailed off, staring distantly at the ground.

"Sara? Spacing out?" Greg said waving his hands in front of her face, moving a few steps closer.

"I just have a lot on my mind right now Greg." She said smiling reassuringly, "Grissom's been stressed out about this case." She looked down again.

"I noticed." Greg said a little irritated.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Your right he was kind of hard on you today. He's been hard on all of us." She looked up into his eyes. She noticing how amazingly gorgeous they looked reflecting off the labs light. His brown eyes were warming, and comforting. "If you want you can come back to my place, I was planning to make dinner for Grissom as an end-of-case celebration but he's not up to it. If you want you can come over and relax. You've been stressed too."

"Relax to what extent?" Greg laughed jokingly, "No, really I'm up to it." Sara raised her eyebrow feeling her spirits rise. At least she won't be alone tonight.

"I'm driving." She said walking in front of him, holding her car keys out.

"You always drive." Greg groaned, following her slowly.

* * *

Her apartment wasn't always clean, even though she was so organized; her night shift work kept her avoiding her house work. She stacked papers on her counter quickly as she entered the house, and sighed. "Skip dinner and have coffee?" She said it felt as if all her energy had drained out on the car ride home.

Greg's eyes wandered around her apartment, eyeing it. This of course was Sara's apartment and he never saw him stepping foot in it outside of his dreams. He took in every furniture, decoration, and scent- he managed to nod to her question at the same time. "Fine by me."

When the coffee was ready, she motioned for Greg to take a seat in her living room. She held both steamy hot mugs of energy as she walked behind him, placing them both down on the table gently.

They sat down on her sofa a cushion apart, both waiting for their mugs to cool. "Were you thinking about Grissom before?" Greg asked out of no where surprising Sara.

"Wha—"She stammered wide eyed, "I mean yes; I told you he's been stressed."

"No, I mean…" Greg looked for the words to fit what he was thinking, trying not to make them sound accusing in anyway. "It's just that I've noticed you guys have been a lot closer for the last few months. We've all noticed." He watched Sara's eyes wander back to her feet, "Come on Sara, and don't lie."

"We've… we've been sleeping together." She whispered. Greg was silent; he knew something was up, but he didn't guess that.

"Ohh." Is all he managed to say.

"It's just he's been all distracted, and stressed and I constantly feel as if he's avoiding me." Sara said, she finally had someone to talk to, even if she new he probably didn't want to hear any of this. "Or maybe it's not him avoiding me, maybe it's just I've never noticed how much into his work he is. Maybe he just doesn't have time for me. And maybe we weren't really ever meant to be." She fell silent for a moment, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ramble." Greg nodded and she finished with, "Maybe he's just not what I need."

Greg looked up, she was right. Clearly right. And he'd noticed that ever since Sara had come to Nevada. Ever since Sara started crushing on Griss. Sara was a free spirit, fun loving, and so smart. Grissom may be a great CSI but he doesn't have what she needs he doesn't have the people skills. "Maybe he isn't." Greg said scooting over, closer to Sara. She rested her head on his shoulder, feeling the warmth of his body heat her up.

"Greg, I'm glad you're my friend." Sara said softly, "I'm glad you're always there for me."

The word friend hit Greg cold, but he smiled, "As long as your there for me."

"Forever." Sara responded closing her eyes. Greg hesitated but moved his shoulder slightly away from Sara, and raised her head with his hand.

"Are we just friends Sara?" His words hit her by surprise. Astonished she didn't know how to reply. She noticed the touch of his hand on her chin, felt the spark that flowed through her body, she felt completely at ease around him but excited all the same. Their faces stirred closer, but Sara paused their actions. She felt Greg's breath on her face, the scent of coffee followed. She gazed into his caring eyes, and she knew they could never be just friends now, her feelings for him where overwhelming, and sudden. But the thought of Grissom came into her mind. A few hours ago she needed him, to make her feel whole, she had loved Grissom. But then he wasn't always there for her. She fought over it in her mind.

"Greg, maybe…" She said slowly, "Maybe I'm just using you. What if… tomorrow, what about Grissom. What if—" Greg's hand trailed over her cheek, brushing hair out of her face. He brought her closer.

"Lets find out." Greg said smiling, "Lets find out if your using me, lets find out who you love." He moved himself closer filling the gap, he pressed his lips against her, feeling the heat rise between them, his heart beat faster with every second. The world span and fell around Greg and Sara, and it was only them. Only love, only passion, only desire.

_ Let's find out. _Sara thought.

* * *

Hey, I haven't written a story in a while. And I'm not sure if this is going to be a one-shot yet. it depends on the review. Should I continue? 


End file.
